Lex talions
by field innocence
Summary: "You can't bring happiness by someone else misery..." Sometimes the only thing you can do is pick-up the shatter pieces but its sometimes hard to when you know it's going to break again by someone else. Maybe another path can help heal your sanity and heart.


**Author's note:** Lex talionis simply means the law of revenge or retaliation. Also latin words for 'An eye for an eye' or 'Tooth for a tooth'. This timeline takes place in our modern time (incase anyone wants to know).

**Pairing: **Naruto/Hinata** (**This is actually my first time with this pairing. Unfortunately though this is not one of those happy fluff story that should be with these two. Nope. I wish but not happening in this story. So if you don't tolerate a little bashing, please leave and don't waste your time. And for those who appreciate a good betrayal/revenge story, please enjoy this two-shot that I made last year and forgot about it until a couple weeks ago.**)**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Beta: **Yuffie deverell** (**Thank you ver much**)**

**#123-etc :** Present than past (it switches from the present to the past whenever a number shows up)

**Summary:** "Y_ou can't bring happiness by someone else misery..._" Sometimes the only thing you can do is pick-up the shatter pieces but its sometimes hard to when you know it's going to break again by someone else. Maybe another path can help heal your sanity and heart.

* * *

_**Mine shatter Wedding**_

(Hinata Hyuuga POV)

Gray skies. When do you ever see a gray sky? During a funeral, maybe. Or maybe when Mother Nature wants to feed upon her garden. Perhaps it's something else. Yes. It could mean something else, something special. If only I knew the real reason behind it, then I probably would understand. But apparently I'm not the reasonable type right now. Nothing really matters at the moment. The damn gray color can turn pitch black for all I care. Right now, I must cooperate with my broken soul that urge for hunger and despair to others.

~~~1~~~

_"N-Naruto." I shyly played with my fingers as he turned his attention to me with a huge grin on his beautiful face._

_"Yeah, Hinata, what is it?" he asked cheerfully._

_I gulped in fear. Yes, fear. There was no other word to explain the mass sensation I felt when my body already knew the result of what I did. One of my biggest fears of all time. My most embarrassing threat and cruel pain._

_Oh, how cruel it felt.._

_And yet.._

~~2~~~

Gray sky I see, and yet I thank thee, for lingering upon my wedding.

~~3~~

_He got on his knee, an open small red box holding a ring in his hands. I gasped at the shiny object. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my lovely bride?"_

_My heart cried _"Yes"_and so did everything around me. For the first time in my messed-up life, I was happy. Happy! I was finally going to be with the one I truly loved. It felt like destiny. He and I. Forever! Oh, the world was wonderful_

_Or was it?_

~~4~~

I gently lift the crystal tiara from its pillow with both hands, softly placing it where it rightfully belongs. On me.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." I keep my eyes on my own reflection, looking elegant and steady. I pay no attention to the fair maiden behind me. "Is everything ready?" I ask in a monotone voice.

"Whenever you are, my lady." I see her bowing down from the mirror. I can sense her loyalty, even with my back towards her.

"Very well, then. It is time," I say, turning around and started towards the door.

~~5~~

_"Hinata.. I love you." he moaned. I lost my virginity to him that night and regretted absolutely nothing. At first it felt horribly painful, but after a few more thrusts the pain was then replaced by a phenomenal pleasure that gave my body what it needed to release. We lied exhausted next to each other with his arms wrapped around my naked body._

_"I love you too, Naruto." I smiled, my body feeling sticky all over. He leaned over to kiss me, leading to our second round._

~~6~~

I stand in front of a perfectly crafted door. The design looks handmade and ancient with swirling shapes and robust features. Obviously I'm not standing here to admire this door. No, I'm standing here waiting for my cue.

The door is suppose to open for me, but I notice that something is missing. I turn to stare at one of the maidens that is holding my bouquet. She blinks in confusion—until she realizes the reason why I'm staring at her. "Oh, my apology, miss. Here." she hands the white bouquet and backs away from me. Such a miserable woman she is.

I frown down at the bouquet. White roses? I look away displeasingly. Can't this maid do anything right? A simple color request is not that hard to remember. Goodness! I want badly to throw the bouquet at her weak face and yell at her, but the voice in my left ear speaks to me. "_Restrain yourself_."

I clench on the bouquet before answering softly, "Right.."

"_Calm yourself. The time has come, Hinata._" he said gently.

I take a deep breath and exhale as my whole body calms. "Yes. I am ready," The door finally opens, creating a path to my new destination.

~~7~~

_"Wait! Hinata, stop!" yelled my good friend, Ino. I halted and stared at her, puzzled. This was my wedding day, and the wedding march just started, so it was my turn to walk down the aisle to my soon-to-be husband. But Ino's interruption troubled me. "I-Ino what's wrong?"_

_She breathed heavily before answering, "N-Naruto.. He's at the airport."_

_My eyes widened in shock. What? This is impossible, right? He's here. At least, he should be. I couldn't think of any other way to express my sudden cracked heart, the only word that came out of my mouth was, "What?" I couldn't believe her. Not on this day! It's gotta be a joke. A prank. A wedding surprise. Naruto was a comedian at one time in his life and he liked a good laugh, but at that particular moment I wasn't laughing along with him at his joke. Why?_

_It was when I overheard his father, Minato, asking him if he's already departed from the airport that reality hit me. Once his son hung up on him, he turned to look at me. The look in his eyes told me that this wasn't a joke. "Hinata... I-I'm—" he tried reaching towards me, but the beating of my own sensitive heart took over me. I quickly turned away and ran towards the limo with the wedding march still playing._

_"Hinata!" they yelled but I didn't stop. I couldn't._

_"To the airport, please. Hurry!"_

~~8~~

I remember vividly their loud voices calling for me. They couldn't stop me, no one ever could. No one can tell me what to do. So why am I listening to voices on my left ear?

"_Remember your pain, your suffering, and your years of loneliness. Hinata, do not forget why I helped you up, my sweet dear."_

Oh. Now I remember.

I begin walking down the aisle, my beautiful face dark. Everyone at the sides stand as I approach. I am a goddess from above, the queen of all rulers. The malicious angel that will bring pain to those whom had wrong me for years.

~~9~~

_They stared at me as if I was crazy. But their stares did not bother me. I rushed to the information counter and asked if they had seen a man with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, lean and about five foot eleven tall. The lady gave me a person that fit the description but couldn't remember the direction she saw him going to. I began shaking as time past by until I finally asked one of the security guards if he could recognize the person. Luckily, he did. He pointed at the last place he saw him but he was not by himself._

_"Yeah, I believe he was with some lady. I couldn't see her face but her hair sure stood out. Pink."_

_All the air left my lungs in a single breath._

~~10~~

As I walk past the people who came to my wedding, their words become audible to me.

"_Hinata, are you sure about this?"_

_"Why are you marrying him?"_

_"Please, do not do this to yourself."_

_"Are you sure you have recovered from last time?"_

_"This is not right. And you know it."_

_"This is one wedding I wish I didn't attend. Hinata, I feel sorry for you. Everyone knows this isn't you. You mustn't do this. Please Hinata, do not hurt yourself. I don't want to see you getting hurt."_

~~11~~

_I saw him from afar, right past the departure gate, but he wasn't alone. I was choking, breathless. I ran barefoot towards the entrance, having removed my high heels due to the pain my feet were giving me. I stopped and stared at him. There he was, suited—but not into the tuxedo he originally planned to wear for our big day. No, he didn't look ready for a wedding. He looked casual, as he wasn't planning on marrying me today. It looked as if he was about to go on a vacation. A vacation? But our vacation—honeymoon—was not scheduled till two days after the wedding. I guess he planned ahead._

_"Naruto!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and finally got his full attention. There were tears trying to escape from my eyes but I forced a smile, trying to stop them. "W-Where are you going?" I choked out, trying to reach out to him._

_He looked sad, and confused. That man was so handsome with whatever expression he had on his face. I loved him. Just when I was about to call out to him again, the lady that the security guard described earlier came to stand right beside him._

_"S-S-Sakura?" I whispered. Is fate cheating on me, or is destiny trying to mess with my life?_

_They both stared at me; Sakura with her usual triumphant smirk while Naruto—oh, my dear Naruto. His face held no expression. She turned his face away from me and gave him a kiss. Not just a simple kiss, oh no, it was more. A seductive kiss that showed she craved for more than his lips. My pupils dilated, my body collapsed in shock. I couldn't take the suffering, the betrayal, the loneliness once again in my life. He was my happiness, my key to heaven and my sun. I couldn't.. I refuse to.. I will not let it happen to me any further than it already had._

_I dashed towards them, to stop them from getting onto the airplane but the security guards grabbed hold of me before I could get through the entrance. "Let me go! Unhand me." I struggled but their robust strength was too strong for me._

_"Hinata! Please sir, let her go!" Minato suddenly appeared, saving me from getting arrested but just like the security, he got hold of me as I tried to get past the gate. "Let me go! Let me go! Please, let me go!" Both Minato and Neji held tight onto me as the plane that Naruto and Sakura were on, flew off. My heart couldn't take the pain that devoured my soul. It slowly died, and so did I._

_I fainted._

~~12~~

I reach my destination, and glance at my soon-to-be husband, my loyal companion and my soul mate. Oh how dashing he look in his expensive tux and shiny shoes, with a strong smell of aftershave. He looks perfect.

~~13~~

_"Get out! Leave me alone! Leave!" I pushed everyone who tried to enter my room. No, I shoved or kicked anyone who tried to comfort me with their pitiful expressions. After what Naruto did to me on our wedding day, it was the last straw, I cracked. The first thing I did that brought attention to myself was destroy my mirror and made a loud dramatic commotion. "Sweetie, please stop before—"_

_"Shut up! Just shut up, Mother." I cussed at her and she stared at me in shock. My father went between us. "Do not shout at your mother."_

_"Are you going hit me, Father?" I huffed. "Go ahead! Do it! Hit me!" He scowled and glared viciously at me, but didn't do anything to defend himself. As expected. I knew my father more than I knew my mother. For as long as I could remember, my father had abused me, treated me differently than my sister and cousin. He hated me. In fact, he once said to me, "You are a mistake. An unplanned child." Funny, father. I thought I was your heir. You bastard, you hated me because I couldn't live up to your pathetic expectation and family's standards. I laughed at your work and tradition. They irritated and agitated my mind every single time I had to have any involvement with them. If I had a chance, I would've vomited on your desk and burned everything you cherished most than your own children. How is that for daughterly love, father?_

_"Hinata! Stop, please!" There were tears in my mother's eyes as I lit another fire in my trash basket and burned a few more useless photos that were meaningless to my memories. "Burn. Burn!" I laughed wickedly. This phase went on for at least a month until my family finally got tired of my disturbed presence. I scared everyone in the house, even scared off two maids away and they never returned to work the next day. I destroyed countless of belongings (especially mine), zoned-out multiple times, vomited every morning (which resulted in me losing weight), slept more than usual, stopped my social life and sometimes talked to myself._

"_Why did he leave me?"_

"_Do you think he'll come back?"_

_"What should I do?"_

_"Sleep. You need your sleep."_

_I silently went to bed and slept that whole day without any disturbance. Or so I thought._

_"Shh," I slowly woke up. "Be quiet. And hurry."_

_"What the—Ah!" I cried in pain. A sharp needle pierced into my skin while I was half asleep. "It's okay sweetie, just calm down and go to sleep," a voice shushed me. My body felt numb and weak. I remembered the blurry silhouette of my mother and two men with their arms around me. "Wh-Why, mother?" Everything faded away until my dreams took over my mind and took me into a deep slumber._

_Within what felt like seconds, I woke up in a white room. I slowly opened my eyes, wondering where I was until I saw the straitjacket. Then it hit me. I was locked up! Not into a jail cell or dungeon or anything like that, no. I was locked up in a padded cell, in an insane asylum. "N-No. No, no, no!" I panicked. I struggled against the jacket. "Let me out! Let me out! Please! Let me out!" I cried as I hit the walls. "You can't do this! Let me out!"_

_I went on for hours until my throat got dry and sore. Then I cried myself to sleep._

~~14~~

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today for.."

I gaze away from the priest and stare fascinated at the love of my life. I can't stop the feeling of love when I look at him with the sun shining down his face. He is simply a work of art. Perhaps I could make a sculpture of him, maybe a frame or something that will remind me of him forever.

He glances at me with his captivating eyes. So pure and beautiful. I smile at him despite the fixed expression on his face. "I love you," I mouth the words to him. He shifts a little, then turn back to the priest, who seems to be getting all the attention, taking a long time with his speech. Oh well. In the end, my love and I would have already tied the knot, and we can then live happily ever after.

"If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else forever hold your peace," the priest announce. The church is quiet as expected, and I don't bother looking around for any raised hands. But just to be sure, I glance at my best friend.

"I do!" Everyone—including myself—stare in shock at the person who just spoke up. It can't be!

"The groom himself has a saying against his own wedding?" the priest questions. I freeze, gaping at my supposed fiancé.

"My apologies, Father. But I can't get married to.. to this woman!" I can tell he wanted to use an inappropriate language, but he couldn't. Not under God's eyes, especially in his home. "I can't marry you. I don't love you, I have never loved you. I.. I can't go through with this. I can't. I can't!" he exclaims, then start to leave the altar. My heart starts to beat faster, and my temperature begins to rise. I can't believe this is happening to me again. I mustn't panic. Oh dear lord, I mustn't panic.

_"Stay calm, my dear. All is well. Just wait, he will return. I promise._" Those words give me hope, and I start to calm down. I stand there solemnly, waiting.

_Clap Clap Clap!_

"Bravo." The voice that was in my ear has shown his presence in front of everyone in the building. I may not be able to see him from my perspective—I'm standing at the altar facing the priest—but I can sense his devoted presence behind me. Just like before..

~~15~~

_It was dark and quiet. Night has consumed the light that shone upon all of us humans, all except one. Me._

_"My, my. What a dark place you're in. Not a very comfortable place for a sweet and gentle soul like yourself, Hinata." said a stern figure. He appeared out of nowhere. I didn't hear him entering the room. I didn't even expect any company for the night. He stood straight, head held high and hands held behind his back. He looked like a doctor, but I had never seen him before. My first thought was that he was in the wrong room and had mistaken me for one of his patients. But how could that be, when he knew my name? Who was he?_

_He hummed. "What's wrong, my dear? Cat got your tongue?" His laugh was of no help to me while I was in a solitude state. The state that my conniving family placed me in. Anger rose deep inside me as my face hardened. I gritted my teeth, tightened my grip on my blanket and glared at him. He tsked. "Nuh-uh, my dear. Don't give me such an unwelcoming behavior. Otherwise, I'll.."_

_I gasped at the sudden needle that appeared between his pale fingers. My body shivered as my pale lavender eyes stared unresistingly at the weapon that sent me to sleep countless of times. I was speechless, but he wasn't. "Now, now. Calm down, my dear. I will not harm you, my intentions are crucial." His grin was wide on his face, unnerving. I gulped and shook my head. "No.."_

_"No? Are you sure? You don't want to hear what I have to say?" he asked in a creepy tone. I tried to decline again, but he came closer to my bed, holding up the needle in his hand. "Are you sure?"_

_I couldn't turn away or scream. I froze once he was a few inches away from my face. "Let me ask you one last time. Are. You. Sure?"_

~~16~~

"Who are you?" asks the Priest.

"My name is.." He pauses. "Before I tell you my name, listen well my fellow viewers. The man you see before you, the man who seems so innocent and is taking this lady's hand in marriage, has a tale," he speaks formally. I can sense that he has grabbed everyone's attention—including myself—even though I'm not looking at the crowd. "This is not his first marriage, nor is it his second." I hear a few gasps.

"Wait a minute." My love tries to interrupt but the voice continues.

"The third is the charm.. Is it not?" That is true. I agree in my mind, but unfortunately, my love isn't agreeing. "I doubt that. Besides, I didn't want to—"

"Your first marriage was your choice. Your second was your choice again, but your third is not. The reason to that is because you have a bad habit of doubting yourself."

"What are you talking about? I chose not to marry her. I was th—"

"And who chose that? You had a choice but your needs got the best of you. Doing what's best for others and not for yourself. I know your reason and I believe everyone should know why you're walking away from this woman. Everyone in this building came here to know the truth and logic behind this spectacular performance of yours. All eyes are on you, my good friend. Now! Tell us what you're hiding behind that mask!"

_Silence._

I'm trying to resist turning around.

"No, I'm not hiding anything!"

"Then answer us. Why are you walking away?" he asked. I flinch, but that's all I can do. Can he possibly give an answer? My sweet love. I love you. I need you. I want you. I—

"I was told to!"

~~17~~

_"I love him with all my heart. The one man who gave me happiness, encouragement, life.. I-I can't just let him go. I can't!" I cowered on my knees, crying. It was raining that day. I was cold and wet, but it didn't bother me. All I wanted was to hold him again and kiss him. "P-Please, come back. Come back.. Come back." I cried and cried until the rain became my tears. I thought I was alone, but I wasn't._

_"_You love him. Don't you?_" that voice spoke behind me in a dark, hollow tone. It took me a second to reply. "Y-Yes."_

_"_But does he love you?_" I froze. It was obvious to me—in fact, it was obvious to the whole world. I looked down in shame, pain, melancholy. Never really thinking hard for the answer, because it was easy. Too easy. So I didn't reply._

_"_It hurts, doesn't it? To feel so much pain from one break up. One. Just one. That's all it took, wasn't it? It takes one to end one's life. Just one. But here is my real question, if you don't mind me asking?_" I was numb and tired. There was no hope as he went on about my reason to the mistake I made, but my ears were open to his words. I felt his icy cold breath near my ears as he whispered, "Can you do the same?"_

~~18~~

_Bang!_(Normal Narrator)

The numb bride has her right arm stretching towards her groom with a silver lethal weapon in her hand. The unconscious groom lay face down on the aisle, as everyone in the facility stare at the serious-looking Hyuuga.

"_I can_."

* * *

**_Humm, I'm a bit skeptical here. There is so many ways to go with this story. Should I stick with the two shot that I've originally plan or move to multiple chapters? I'm not quit sure (-_-). I guess I got a lot to think about. Thank you everyone._**


End file.
